Ah to be a newborn
by truth be told I
Summary: when Josh is turned into a vampyre he freaks out and runs south. unwittingly he attacks nessie and meets up with bella and edward who decide to take him in and help him become a "vegitarian" this happens 5 years after the end of new moon. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was cold. The weather that is, bringing down sheet after sheet of sleet hammering hard and fast against the car window. The beat up little car puddled along completely unaware of the fact that **I** was going to be late due to its insolence. "Late for God" I murmured under my breath., Although the car didn't move any faster the engine's sputtering let up a bit and I immediately felt guilty for what I had said, knowing that it wasn't true. I wasn't going to church for God or for the sake of my faith as I had told my worrying mother. I was going for only one reason to see _Her_ the current Venus in my life and very probably my reason for a sudden spike in my faith that my mom referred to as the lords miracle, because I haven't been to church in a good five years. This morning though I had told her that I believed the lord spoke to me and that I was supposed to go to church, _yeah _I thought _that's the reason _I rolled my eyes even though there was no one particular to be sarcastic to but my tiny car. The rain began to come down harder and I was forced to turn up the level of the windshield wipers in order to be able to see clearly, but then was immediately upset by what I did see. As I drove edgily into the lightly frosted road. I knew something was wrong. Out side the church the sirens could be heard, Police yelling for people to back away and stay clear. POP BANG my car backfired, I sighed at my car it was dilapidated and out dated an off white ford whose, engine was louder than the sirens in the background and it sounded like it would fall apart and leave me with nothing but a frame in a cartoon like scenario. I sighed one last time as I pulled of the road and into the back parking lot of the church a large medieval looking structure smack dab in the middle of the _lively metropolis_ of Fairbanks Alaska. It was then that I was distracted from my sarcastic thoughts of how crappy my town truly was by a piercing scream. I quickly jumped out of my car and sprinted around the tan stone of the church to observe the scene. It was not what I was expecting at all. up on the roof I could see what I thought was a man who was just out of view of the rest of the crowd gathered around the face of the church. On the precipice opposite the man just outside the last bell tower I saw her golden hair streaming out away from her face a silent gasp escaped my lips as I saw who it was and what she was planning to do "LAURIE!!" I yelled but the wind carried away my pleas sentencing her to her fate. the man reached out for her and smiled. a long second past and her face contorted into a frown turning, she leapt from the precipice her body dropped in slow motion. I uttered a silent 'no' as tears spilled over my eyes. her dress spilled out behind her beautiful and white with flowers spotting the side of it and then it was over the six story drop that ended with a sickening crunch that seemed far louder that it probably should have been. I looked away and threw up. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach right now. I looked up at the church rooftop one more time hoping that what I'd seen had just been a sick trick my mind had played on me caused by my cars toxic exhaust, but she wasn't there and the sirens were still blaring. It was then that I remembered the man up on the roof with her. I looked over to where he was standing and he looked right back at me a scowl crossing his face. He was almost angered it seemed as if I wasn't intended to see what had happened to my would have been girlfriend. I glared angrily back not so much out of actual anger but to stop the tears coming to my eyes again. An officer rushed over to where I was standing clothed in blue with the official police seal of Fairbanks stamped on a golden badge that in all honesty looked rather fake up close like something you could get out of a toy shop down town. He wheezed as he finally reached me. "Hey I'm goanna need to ask you to leave unless your directly related to the scene" I bit my tongue holding back the slew of stereotypes and insults that I knew would come if I lost my temper. don't get me wrong I normally am a very calm guy with a long fuse but after the days events really who could blame me right? But then he had to go and say it the final straw that would break this camels back and send me over the edge "uh you wouldn't have known her reason for doing this would you? " I lost it and punched him in the face. he was sent spiraling backwards his nose broken and bleeding profusely. Over the top of his swearing and threats of revenge I yelled "Well gee I don't know why don't you go ask your guy on the roof who did such a terrific job of convincing her not to!! Wow you're an idiot! What could I possibly have to do with this I just got here in that broken down junk mobile over there, And just so you know that girl happened to be one of my closest friends now her life is over all because your man couldn't change one girls mind!!!" I stood over him panting raising my fist again when he said something I hadn't expected "we didn't have time to get anyone up there" I stepped back for a minute to process what he had just said and that's when it hit, tazer my back exploded with pain and the last thing I remember before my world went dark was the confounded face of that idiot cop, nose bleeding looking just as confused as I had been mere seconds ago… blackout

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Uuuungg" I awoke lazily and took a look around to get my bearings. I was in a pasty green brick room with no windows and only one door. I looked down to find myself sitting in a hard metal chair my hands were covered in sweat and shaking, hard. Under my breath I chuckled a half smile reaching my lips as the days events came flooding back into my brain. I knew exactly where I was, the downtown Fairbanks police station. I looked up at the giant one way mirror my smile completing itself I hoped that that idiot cop was standing right on the other side holding his broken nose. "Yep that's what 10,000 volts will do to you, the shakes I mean. your shakin' like a Chihuahua in a blizzard if you haven't noticed yet ." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes my small tremors subsided. Looking up I finally caught a glimpse of the man sitting across from me. He had pulled the chair around and was sitting with the back of it facing me to support his girth. _These cops need to cut back on the second helpings. _I thought to my self . "You need to work on that temper of yours." his talking revealed his coffee stained teeth. "you assaulted an officer at the scene of a suicide. that's a serious charge. Now I understand that you were pretty close to the victim?"

"Her name was Laurie" I mumbled half in shock at the memory.

"Yes well do you have any idea why this young girl would do this to herself?"

My blood thundered in my ears as I tried to suppress my self " The last cop that asked me that ended up with a broken nose you know."

"Okay touchy subject we'll let that go for now."

"Thank you" I said as politely as one can through clenched teeth.

"now" he said rifling through the papers he had brought with him. "it says here that you claimed to have seen a man up on the roof of the church with her before she jumped."

"yes I did and I was under the impression that he was one of yours." I said more as a statement of defiance than a question

"No he wasn't" the police man suddenly looked very grave as if he were pondering something. "Actually that's why your down here"

"What I thought it was because I hit that cop!"

"No no your mom came down earlier and made a very persuasive case as to why we wouldn't want to prosecute you for that, something about emotional turmoil causing unintentional reactions, anyway your off the hook for that one, lucky huh?"

Luck had nothing to do with it, that is just what happens when your mom is the most successful lawyer in Fairbanks _she is going to be pissed _I thought "Oh yeah that reminds me" his lower lip stuck out thoughtfully "your mom said that you need to pick up some milk and parsley on your way home. Did you manage to get a good look at the suspect?" I stuttered for a moment at the absurd snap back to our original topic of conversation, remembering I was in an interrogation room "Umm" I said the words not wanting to form themselves as I tried to remember "I was far away and so I didn't get a really good look but he had dark hair and was very tall I'd say around 6' 8" he was dressed all in black that's all I could see."

"Well thank you if you remember any thing else here is my card" he removed himself from the chair and handed me a small white business card with the police emblem of Fairbanks emblazoned on it.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked not yet standing from my chair.

"The exit is out front and remember call me if anything comes up." But I was already up and out of my seat before he could say anymore. I needed to get my shopping done so that my mom wouldn't flip. As I exited the station I tried to forget the one other detail that I had failed to mention for fear of sounding crazy in the middle of the days events. _It could have just been my eyes playing tricks on me but I swear that that man on the roof was sparkling…. _I immediately passed it off as nothing more than a figment caused by the stress of the day warping my memories. _Parsley and milk parsley and milk…._

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_Parsley and milk. _I continued to think those two words all of the way to the grocery store distracting my mind from all of the days events. I had to walk the two blocks due to the fact that my car was still back in the church parking lot on the far side of town, I would have to go get it tomorrow by then however there would be nothing but a giant ball of ice. The sleet had stopped and the night sky was clear, but the temperature was rapidly dropping. _luckily I only live two blocks from the supermarket or I'd be toast, _I crossed the street and stepped into the mechanical light of the huge store. As I walked inside I felt the heaters warm blast hit me and sighed with content _warm is a good feeling. _I thought to myself _it lets me know I'm alive. _I walked straight to the produce section and grabbed the freshly misted parsley. A gallon of milk later and I was out the door. The cold air hit me as I walked out the sliding doors and I knew getting home was prudent, quickly I stepped through the keep out fence and was on my way home wrapping around the back side of the building. The walls around me were brick and strait up. This ally was normally used for garbage but it led all the way back to my street and as it was, the quickest way to my house. As I reached the end of the ally something at my feet caught my attention a dark mass in one of the indents to the store. Curious I strolled over to meet it and stopped. Leonard Bernard was crumpled up in a dead heap of blood his throat had been torn open by something, and his blood was all over the pavement. I went to throw up. that's when I heard his voice. I knew who it was before I had turned around. "well you must be the most unlucky person in all of this crappy little town" his voice sounded like icicles grating against each other. I spun around faster that I thought possible ad looked at him. The man from the roof. He had an angular cat like face with long strait hair running down his back. Obviously killing didn't pay very well because his knees could be seen sticking out of his ripped jeans. He was very pale, and to say that was an understatement he made ghosts look healthy. But that wasn't what I was occupied with, the oddest part about his apparel was his shirt and by that, I mean he didn't have one he was completely bare chested in the middle of a Fairbanks fall. he should be dead from exposure to the ice but he wasn't even bothered he just stood there eyeing me with caked blood around his lips and down his chest. "well what to do about this" he mused "on one hand you've seen me and know what I've done but I don't care, they couldn't catch me if they wanted to. However…" his eyes snapped back to reality "I am rather thirsty still" my legs tensed I knew the two rules of the animal kingdom, fight or flight and judging by his size and what he had done to Leonard flight was my best option "are you ready to die?" he asked more as a statement than a question. I looked up into his eyes they had turned coal black with anticipation I set my jaw "No." he leapt forward faster than I had thought humanly possible but I had anticipated him I ducked and leapt forward feeling his arm pass a fraction of an inch over my head I was running strait and as fast as I could, but before I could get more than five feet he was in front of me. _how in the world?_ was all I had time too think before he hit me. It was like getting hit by a car. I flew backwards into the corpse and I knew my fate was the same. In an instant he was on top of me hissing with excitement "I've never seen a human move that fast before. Ill take my time with you I think" his head quickly dipped past my shoulders and I felt a searing pain stabbing at my neck. _Holy shit! _In that instant everything in my head clicked and I knew what he was _Vampire _I thought. it would explain everything including the sparkaling _he was burning. what an interesting way to die. _I would have laughed were it not for the massive hole in my throat. then all of the sudden he stopped standing strait up on my chest "Volturi…" he let out a cold hiss and was gone leaping off of me and into the night. I was left there clutching my neck. Then the shock wore off and the fire burned. It felt like someone had started up a blowtorch and was taking it too my flesh. I let out a scream and writhed on the pavement clutching my neck. But then my mind began to process again and I realized a terrible truth _if this Volturi had scared that monstrosity off what would it do to me?_ I quickly crawled across the alleyway twitching with the pain from the fire inside my bones and wondering how long this would last. I reached the opposite wall and began searching until I had found what I was looking for the store room door I wrenched it open and crawled inside desperately wishing I was somewhere else, anywhere else. I writhed slowly across the floor and into a large group of boxes positive that I was well hidden I forced my mouth shut and lay there suffering.

_To be continued……_


End file.
